Helicopters, other rotary-wing aircraft, and other vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) aircraft have been used to lift loads into flight and transport them to a destination. However, such aircraft may not be optimal for forward flight once the load has been lifted into the air. Fixed wing cargo aircraft have been used to transport loads, but such aircraft require a runway to take off and land.